1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an extraction apparatus for digital images, and more particularly to a method and system for automatic exposure compensation applied to an extraction apparatus for digital images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Overexposure may occur when taking photographs in a highly bright environment where exposure time is far less than time required by a shutter to close.
Current automatic exposure methods of digital cameras determine the time required by a shutter to close based on an exposure equation, represented as:EV=AV+TV=BV+LV, 
where EV indicates an exposure value, AV indicates an aperture value, TV indicates a shutter value (speed), BV indicates a brightness value, and VL indicates a light value. When LV=15, for example, AV=5 and TV=10 can be assigned for exposure.
When the maximum shutter speed of the time required for a machine shutter to close is 1/500 seconds, for example, the exposure result is calculated by LV=15>5 (F5.6)+9 (½9 seconds≈ 1/500 seconds)=14=1 EV, thus overexposure by 1 EV is detected.
The invention thus provides a method for automatic exposure compensation, applicable to an extraction apparatus for digital images, enabling accurate exposure when shutter speed is inadequate.